Chasing Shadows Part I
by ODSTrules
Summary: Now the bodyguard for a young wizard and off the frontlines, Daniel has new challenges to deal with; homework, romance, and her father. Meanwhile, Sarah uncovers a disturbing pattern and begins to plan for it.


Daniel

Daniel walked along the Shopping District streets. Ahead of him, Kelly walked with a few of her friends, laughing and pointing at the displays in the window. Daniel sighed and adjusted his chest armor. Even though there was a very low probability that someone would attack Kelly, he had to be ready in case danger did strike. He was now working just about from when he woke up until whenever she decided to call it a day. After Cyrus put him on the job of guarding her, he had gone to Ambrose, who gave him a raise for the extra work.

'Although,' he thought 'I might like it better if I didn't have to wait till she decides to go to her dorm to be able to work on my own homework.'

Suddenly, a scream disrupted his thoughts. He pulled his spear off his back and ran to the source. He stopped short, as Kelly and her friends had found a stray piggle.

"It's so cute!" one said as she rubbed it's tummy. A young wizard ran up.

"Thank you so much, you found him! Come here Oscar!" The piggle flapped its tiny wings and sped after his master. The girls went their separate ways, a little dejected. Kelly sighed and skipped over to Daniel.

"I still don't get why you wear all that gear. It's like, a million degrees outside!" she said, poking him in the breastplate. Daniel had to admit, it was hot. But having suffered through a Krokotopian July in this gear, it wasn't too bad. Kelly meanwhile, had a breezy robe made of silk that was lightweight and breathable.

"I have to be ready for trouble-" he started, but she rolled her eyes and said,

"Whatever weirdo. By the way, my father wants us for lunch." Daniel stopped in his tracks, petrified. Kelly's father was a _very _powerful figure in Wizard City politics, and someone who held considerable sway over the school. "Oh, here's his butler now!" A man in dress robes had just walked through the tunnel from the Commons. "Hello Harry!" He smiled kindly at the girl.

"Madame Kelly. It has been too long." He turned to Daniel. "And Mr. Dragonblade I presume?" Daniel nodded. The butler held out his hands. "If you would both hold, on, we'll be off to the house." They held on and teleported.

Daniel cleared his eyes in the bright sun. As he looked around, he was awestruck. The Villa before them was completely gorgeous, and as well decorated a house as he had ever seen. Snapping back to reality, he followed the butler and Kelly, who ran ahead. As they approached the front doors, the swung open, and Albert Titanbreaker came out. The man had spiky red hair, a trait his daughter had not inherited, but she did have his blue eyes. However, while hers were light and full of life, his were cold, almost piercing.

"My little princess!" he said, swinging his daughter into a hug. "Oh how I missed you!" As he set her down he could see Kelly blush a little.

"It's only been a week Dad!" she said. Albert then turned to Daniel.

"So you're the guy Cyrus put my girl in the care of hmm?" Daniel nodded. Those piercing eyes were very intimidating he thought.

"Yes sir. I am." Albert sized him up for a few seconds, then said,

"Well let's go inside! I have lunch on the table." They walked through the atrium into a middle garden with a table. Sandwiches were laid out on top of it, and they sat and began to eat. Albert poured some wine, then looked at Daniel.

"So I hear you've been on the front lines quite a bit. Where did you serve?"

"I was in Krokotopia and Mooshu for a few years, up until the Fall. After that, I served in Grizzleheim for a few missions, when I received two years leave. I was slated to fight in Dragonspyre until your request was granted." Albert nodded.

"Do you miss it?" he asked. Daniel's hand tensed. He did miss it but why? Did he miss nearly dying, watching his friends get struck down and worlds fall? What was wrong with him? Either way, Daniel knew his answer.

"Yes. I do miss it." Albert smiled, and turned to Kelly. "Could you give us a minute sweetie? Chef Julia has missed you." Kelly nodded and trotted towards the kitchen. Albert stood and began to stroll back and forth. "Now Daniel, I want you to listen closely, and take what I will say to heart. I have some rules for you about this assignment of yours. First, I want you to not let my daughter get a scratch on her head. Second, you will never approach my daughter in a romantic manner. Third, should she get into trouble, I expect you to get her out of it. Even if it means burning a few bridges or missing someone's funeral to do so, it will happen. Now I get you don't want to be stuck watching my daughter forever. If you get her through the next period of time, I'll get you transferred to the frontlines in the world of your choosing. I don't think I need to tell you what happens if it goes wrong." Daniel looked back into the man's frozen eyes. Never had he wanted to fight as badly as he did now.

"I understand." Albert made a shooing motion towards the door. Daniel stood and left, his face burning. 'If he tries that again, I'll show him just who he's messing with.' he thought. When he left, Kelly was waiting by the Spiral door.

"Was he hard on you? I know my Dad can be intense sometimes, but he just wants to protect me." she said, her voice concerned.

"No. I've been grilled way worse. He was an amatuer compared to the Pigs." Daniel said. She laughed. "Now let's go home, Princess." he said sarcastically. She shoved him and said,

"You're just a big bully!" Daniel laughed and opened the door to Wizard City.

Sarah

Sarah reread the reports in front of her.

"Another one?" she murmured. Standing up from her desk, she walked over to a map of Wizard City and put a fifth pin in the Commons. Standing back, she looked it all over. It just didn't make any sense. That was the tenth report of monsters lurking the Safe Zones- The Commons, Ravenwood, The Shopping District, and Olde Town- at night. Something didn't add up, and she needed to figure it all out. She pulled up several scrolls and sent them to the only three she knew could help her on this. She settled back into her chair, worried.

Daniel

Daniel waved goodbye to Kelly, who was walking into her dorm. As soon as the door closed, he let out a sigh of relief. Yawning and stretching, he teleported back to his house. Discarding his armor, he slipped into some robes and set his spear beside his bed. Daniel walked into his office, and flopped down behind his desk.

"Let's see here," he said, looking at his To Do list, "Finish report on Orthrus behavior for Drake, Ambrose wants some intelligence from Dragonspyre analyzed, and I still need to finish sorting the shelves in the Library." He leaned back in his chair and sighed. He closed his eyes, when a small pop caught his attention, and a scroll fell into his lap. He unrolled it and read, "Daniel, there are reports of monsters in the safe zones. Not just one or two incidents, but a dozen. I'm working on a plan, but for now, I want you to be on your guard. -Sarah" His blood ran cold for the second time today. If monsters were penetrating the safe zone, then that would mean some of the strides they made on other worlds would be for naught. Setting the scroll, but not his concern to the side, he got to work on his Orthrus report.

Come morning, Daniel woke up, once again, drooling onto his desk. He had meant to bring a pillow in there, but had never gotten around to it. Sitting up, he checked his watch. Ten after six. That meant Kelly would be awake in about an hour, giving Daniel time to get ready. He went outside, and washed in his waterfall, then dried off and pulled his armor on. As he strapped his spear to his back, he ran down to his kitchen and grabbed a roll and some chicken, made a small sandwich, and packed it away for lunch. All ready, he opened his Spiral door and walked through into Bartleby. He yawned as the smell of the great tree met him. Walking out into Ravenwood, he plopped down on one of the benches and fell asleep.

"Yoohoo? Daniel. Come on, wake up sleepyhead!" Daniel cracked one eye open to see Kelly standing there.

"Good morning Kelly." he said. She smiled and said,

"Well come on. I have to go to Cyclops Lane for today's lesson, and I can't go anywhere without my ferocious bodyguard." He smiled and stood up. Kelly began to talk his ear off as they walked, and Daniel just smiled.


End file.
